fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Infiverse: Deathwatch
Infiverse: Deathwatch is the long-awaited sequel to Infiverse: Kill Teams, completely changing the gameplay style to alienate the fanbase but making sure to continue the epic and lore-filled saga of the Infiverse world that nobody gave two shits about. Gameplay Oh? You liked Hero Shooters? Fuck you! We're a smash clone now! Infiverse, like 99% of all games known to mankind, copies the Smash formula of not having enemies die when they lose enough health but instead have their knockback increase for the purpose of sending them flying off-screen, presumably into the Warp where they are instantly turned into sentient goop that is eternally tortured. F. Just because we're a smash clone doesn't mean we can't steal and bolt on a bunch of other shit to make it more interesting though! It's 2p only (stay mad casuals) but it's also 3v3 so the meta is more varied. There's also parries from that one really hard game with unique, memorable bosses and high difficulty. I am of course talking about Cuphead. You can parry by guarding in midair to delet projectiles with a pink outline and get a damage boost on your next attack. The Power of the Primes Their sparks bound to relics, the Thirteen Primes and their godly power can be harnessed by Marauders! Before a match begins, each player can select one of the Thirteen Primes and be able to use a power at the cost of Prime Points, which are obtained by dealing and taking damage. Primes can be disabled from the options. Alpha Trion: '''The sigil of Alpha Trion appears and it's user is given a glimpse of Alpha Trion's infinite wisdom. They will automatically dodge melee attacks in place, with only projectile attacks having a chance of hitting them. Every 10PP adds a second onto the time they autododge with a minimum of 1 second and a max of 12. '''Megatronus: '''The sigil of Megatronus appears before he himself appears as a ghostly figure. He readies his Requiem Blaster and fires a beam across the stage that deals massive damage. Every 5PP adds a second to the beam's firing time with a minimum of 2 seconds and a max of 10. '''Vector Prime: '''The sigil of Vector Prime appears and a blue aura appears from it. The blue aura slows down enemies for 5 seconds. Every 10PP increases how much enemies are slowed with a minimum of x0.25 and a max of x2. '''Prima: '''The sigil of Prima appears before he himself appears as a ghostly figure. He slices forward, knocking enemies back a great distance with his Star Saber. Every 20PP adds an extra slice that decreases in power from the last with a max of 5. '''Alchemist Prime: '''The symbol of Alchemist Prime appears as beams of energy home in on enemies. These beams dont deal damage but instead mix up the controls of those they hit. Every 20PP adds an extra second to the duration of the controls being fucked with a minimum of 4 seconds and a max of 8. '''Quintus Prime: '''The symbol of Quintus Prime appears and its user's percentage is lowered. Every 10PP adds an extra second with a minimum of 5 and a max of 20. '''Amalgamous Prime: '''The symbol of Amalgamous Prime appears and all characters glow and for 10 seconds are randomly changed into other characters on the roster. Pay an extra 20PP on top of the 20PP cost and you will be spared. '''Nexus Prime: '''The symbol of Nexus Prime appears and activated 2 random Prime effects at the same time, with the catch that they can effect anybody. This has a static cost of 15PP. '''Solus Prime: '''The symbol of Solus Prime appears and the user is gifted the Nexus Blade, which deals large amounts of damage and knockback but can only be swung 20 times. This has a static cost of 20PP. '''Onyx Prime: '''The symbol of Onyx Prime appears and turns into a portal, from which the massive Predaking drops down and begins wreaking havoc upon the stage, fighting everyone including the one who summoned him. This has a static cost of 15PP '''Liege Maximo: '''The symbol of Liege Maximo appears and AI clones of every fighter on the stage appear. These AI clones cant affect anything but look identical to the originals, confusing everyone. This has a static cost of 5PP. '''Micronus Prime: The symbol of Micronus Prime appears and all fighters except the user are shrunk down. Pay an extra 5PP to increase the duration by a second with a minimum of 3 seconds and a max of 9. '''The Arisen: '''The real man's choice. The Arisen has no ability, with it being the option for those who wanna prove they dont need some bitchass god to power them up. Marauders Default Marauders |} |} |} |} ---- |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Convoy= |} |-| Star Convoy= |} |} Unlockable Marauders |} Acolytes TBA Stages TBA Bosses |-| Vuigi= |} |} Trivia TBA Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Bizuko Products Category:Infiverse